


Don't Let Nora Drink Without Adult Supervision

by Clankit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Almost Love Confessions, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Nora, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First time writing in present tense, Nora gets drunk, Present Tense, beware i wrote ch1 a year ago and just recently wrote ch2, idk - Freeform, so the writing style may differ slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora gets drunk. Hancock has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hancock jumps as the door to Bobbie's place slams shut with a loud bang. He spins around, shotgun out and ready for a fight, but lets out a sigh of relief as Nora steps forward into the light.

Well, more like _stumbles_ forwards into the light.

"Hancock!" She giggles, making her way to him, almost falling down in the process. "Daisy told me you might be here." She smiles at him, and suddenly falls forward, so Hancock lunges and manages to catch her unsteady with his arms.

"Nora? How much did you drink?" Because, yeah, Hancock enjoys getting high and being tipsy, but Nora seems drunk. Dangerously drunk. They were supposed to only stop here to get supplies and sleep on an actual bed for once, before heading out early tomorrow morning. But judging by the state Nora is in, Hancock would be surprised if they managed to get out of Goodneighbor by noon tomorrow. He steadies her upright, but lets one of his hands stay on her shoulder, afraid that if he lets go she'll fall down again.

"Hancock... Your eyes are so _pretty_." She reaches one of her hands upwards, as if she can take one of his eyeballs and keep it as her own. "Like, how?"

He gently uses her other hand to lower hers before she tries to touch his eyes. "Well, thank you, missy." He says in his raspy voice, as low and as soft as he can manage. Currently, Nora is acting like a little child, and he fears that if he spooks her she'll react like a radstag does if you try to approach it's young. He moves his hand from her shoulder to her back, gently pressing her in the direction of the door. "Nora, why don't we bunker down and-"

"Why are you here?" Nora blurts out, a frown suddenly appearing on her face. "What business could you possibly have in Bobbi's old place?" She pulls her wrist out of Hancock's other hand, which he hadn't noticed was still holding on to her. "There's nothing here for you." She says, suddenly spiteful. "Or..." her voice turns gooey, although he can still hear the anger behind it. "Were you two in looove?" She draws the o out, an obliviously fake grin plastered on her face.

Hancock stops. "As much as I admire a gal with a bit of fight in her, no." He says dryly. As much as he loves Nora (and he's not going to tell her he does, at least not in that way, never in a million years), she seems a bit too drunk for him to handle right now. He presses on her back again, this time with more force, and she obeys, moving obediently towards the door.

"Good." She says, a real smile back on her face, and Hancock has to admit it's cute, no matter how dopey it is. "Because that would really ruin my plans." Hancock freezes, but Nora keeps going, and stumbles back out the door into the outside world.

"Wait. What?" Hancock shakes his head, desperately trying to make sense of what Nora says. He sighs when he hears a thud from behind the door, presumbily because Nora has fallen down. "I'm never letting Nora drink by herself again." He then precedes to walk outside and help Nora up, sighing as she giggles and clutches his coat jacket.

  
"Hold this." he says dryly to Daisy, before preceding to hand her Nora's hand. Daisy blinks at him.

"Well, I suppose I owe her one for cleaning out the Boston Library for me." She takes Nora's hand, who smiles warmly at Daisy.

"Oh Daisy, you flatter me!" Daisy turns to ask Hancock how this happened, but he's already striding towards the Third Rail, determined to find out how much Nora drunk tonight.

Luckily, the bar is nearly empty, with the only patrons either too high or too drunk to notice their mayor. "Charlie!" Hancock snaps. He's been growing increasingly frustrated with Nora's state. She seems out of it, and he doesn't like that. He needs her here, to ground him, to keep him steady. Not that he's ever steady, of course, but she helps. He needs her a lot more than she knows, and it took long enough for him to figure it out. "How much did Nora drink tonight?"

Whitechapel Charlie's eyes blink at him. "What, you want a whole bloody list, do you? Well, she started out with one or two nuka colas, but then had a couple of beers. I don't know, why? Oh, and by the way, she didn't pay!" He gets progressively more angry as he speaks. "She just wandered on out of here before I could stop her, saying something about needing to woo someone. Decided to let her sleep it off and get my caps tomorrow."

Hancock drags a hand across his rough face. "Put it on my tab." This of course meant everything Nora had had was on the house, and Hancock was sure if Charlie could he would be scowling at him. But Hancock didn't care. Nora's actions were getting increasingly confusing. She had left to 'woo' someone? But apparently she went straight to him. What the hell was going on here? Had someone put her up to this? Or... was the person she was trying to woo Hancock? Was she actually interested in him?

Hancock leaves the bar a lot less angry but a lot more confused.

When he returns to Daisy and Nora, Daisy's keeping Nora entertained by reading to her from a book. Nora's enjoying it rather a lot, and as Hancock grabs her hand to tug her towards the state building, he thinks he sees a fleeting look of disappointment on Daisy's face. It's rare anyone else enjoys stories, let out one from a book. "So, where are you taking her?" Daisy asks, raising an eyebrow as Nora stares up at the night sky in wonder, even though Hancock would say it looks hideous.

"The old state house. I want to keep an eye on her, and since I have a place I might as well use it. I need to talk to her when she wakes up." Hancock pulls Nora in that direction, and although Daisy says a reply, he doesn't hear her.

Fahrenheit asks no questions, just raises an eyebrow and leaves them alone as Hancock sets Nora down on a couch. He grabs a blanket from somewhere and puts it on her, feeling rather like someone taking care of a sick person or a father putting a child to bed. Nora's smiling broadly at him, and although he hasn't liked dealing with this whole fiasco, he has to admit he likes the fact that it all seems to suggest that Nora may or may not like Hancock in a way that's more than just friendly. He smiles as he turns away, thinking maybe some good can come out of this. He's about to walk over to the couch opposite and take some mentats in an attempt to help lure him into sleep, since he's rather confident a drunk Nora won't be able to get up without making a racket. But just as he's sat himself down on the other couch, Nora opens her mouth.

"Hancock, do you love me?" He stiffens, afraid that somehow in her drunk state she's caught on to him. But when he looks at her, she's still smiling, although the rest of her face suggests she's being serious.

"Yeah, I reckon I suppose I do." He's purposely vague about what type of love. "Why do you ask?" He takes off his hat in preparations to sleep, and lets it drop to the floor.

"Well, you see, I love you too, but it would be _preeety_ awkward if I said I was in love with you and you didn't love me back, so I just had to check. I'm glad you feel the same way." And with that, she clonks out, leaving Hancock alone with the realization that she not only said that she loved him, but was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinking a couple times, Nora licks her lips and squints at the ceiling. “Hancock, did I get drunk last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot this existed

Hancock’s never been in this situation before in his life, and he hopes he’ll never have to be in it again. 

It has now been several hours since Nora kind of confessed her love for him, and he only managed to fall asleep by using a crapload of chems. Now he’s awake and luckily Nora is still sleeping, since Hancock fears what will happen when she wakes.

Hancock sits up on the couch and looks at the other one where Nora is sleeping with drool dripping from her mouth and a hand on the thin blanket he put on her last night. Despite his anxiety, Hancock manages a smile and takes a moment to consider the best case scenario; Nora remembers what she said last night and they have a talk about their relationship that ends with them being lovers. Worst case scenario? Nora doesn’t remember anything she said and Hancock never brings it up, so things continue how they are now. Or it all could have been a cruel prank someone at the bar convinced her to do, and honestly? Hancock would prefer the first option.  

Sighing, Hancock stands and walks over to her. Should let her sleep, or wake her up? He’s not what someone is supposed to do in this situation. 

Before he can saying anything, Nora murmurs something in her sleep— or maybe not her sleep, because her eyes are slowly drifting open. Quickly taking a couple steps back, Hancock nearly trips over the coffee table in his haste to make sure it doesn’t look like he was creepily standing over Nora, because he  _ wasn _ ’t. Retrieving his hat to don it, Hancock clears his throat loudly.

Blinking a couple times, Nora licks her lips and squints at the ceiling. “Hancock, did I get drunk last night?”

“You sure did, sister.”

“Fuck.” Nora covers her face with her hand and uses the other one to prop herself up. “Did I say anything?” 

And there it is. Does she know what she said? Is she aware she seemingly confessed her love to him? If he wanted to, he could say that nothing happened and she most likely would go along with it, thinking he didn’t want to embarrass Nora because, well, she might think he doesn’t love her. But that’s not  _ true _ , he  _ does _ love her and he  _ is _ in love with her— but if she doesn’t remember what she said, or it wasn’t real (and it  _ has _ to have been real, because Nora wouldn’t be that cruel), how would she react if Hancock brought it up?

He’s been silent for too long, and he can feel Nora staring through the cracks in her fingers. He settles for the neutral option. “You said a lot of things, sister. Hard to tell what you might be referring to.”

She turns away from him, and in that moment Hancock knows she knows.

“I’m sorry.” she whispers. “I didn’t mean to lay— something like that on you. I know you don’t—”

“I don’t what?” His heart’s pounding but Nora’s staring at him in shock from the couch and he finds the courage to take a couple steps closer. “Because believe me, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that I’m definitely in love with Nora Smith.” Her full name feels weird in his mouth, but everything's out in the open, and after last night Hancock has nothing to lose. Her mouth is agape, and it’s a couple seconds before she snaps her jaw shut only to wince in pain.

“Am I still dreaming?” So it’s true.

“I hope not.”

Hancock’s smile is so wide he feels like his teeth might fall out and even though Nora is avoiding his eyes he’s so happy because  _ Nora loves him back _ . “John, you better be serious.”

“Never been more serious in my life.” She turns to him, and even though there’s heavy bags under her eyes her smile looks genuine and Hancock is  _ amazed _ that she’s looking at  _ him  _ like that. How could so much change in one night? It’s overwhelming and a little scary, but also  _ brilliant _ . 

But Nora’s still has a hangover, because a couple seconds later she lays back down and groans. “Hancock, you got any cures for a hangover?”

“All I can suggest is a puff of jet. But, uh, you mind if I give you a little something else?”

“What?”

“A kiss.”

He sees her smile and even though her eyes are currently closed, she gestures for him to come over. “Alright, John, if you’ll think it’ll help.”


End file.
